Same Mistake
by Harumi-san
Summary: Eu não quero cometer o mesmo erro de confundir quem eu amo. E mesmo sem saber eu sempre te amei. Oneshot


Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto.

-.-

Nada mais fazia sentido. Tudo o que eu acreditava, tinha esperanças... Simplesmente deixou de existir.

- Tem certeza que você quer fazer isso? – Sasuke me perguntou, me entregando uma pequena caixinha preta. Assenti com a cabeça uma única vez. Segurando a caixinha junto à meu peito, com força, cruzei as pesadas dobradiças de ferro e me aproximei do centro da sala. No segundo em que vi sua pele pálida, seus cabelos negros, seu terno preto, comecei a tremer.

Eu não podia acreditar. Fixei seus olhos cor de ônix, fechados, sabendo que nunca mais iam se abrir. Lágrimas insistiam em cair, manchando o chão.

- Itachi – consegui sussurrar, me aproximando ainda mais do caixão. Meus dedos finalmente tocaram suas mãos, cobertas por um fino véu. Geladas. Sem vida. Não agüentando mais nem um segundo, meus joelhos finalmente cederam, quase batendo no assoalho de madeira, seguros no último segundo por braços fortes. Não me importei quem era. Uma única imagem continuava colada na minha retina: um médico de jaleco branco, falando que ele não tinha resistido e tinha morrido.

- Vamos – ouvi Sasuke sussurrar nos meus ouvidos. Me conduzindo para fora da sala, ele mantinha uma de suas mãos na minha cintura, e a outra segurava a caixinha que eu nem tinha percebido que havia deixado cair. Me sentei em um dos bancos ao longo do jardim que circundavam o lugar, tentando me convencer que era apenas um sonho. Não era. Vi Mikoto se aproximando, os olhos castanhos manchados de vermelho. Não havia palavras. Apenas... Dor. Simplesmente nos abraçamos, uma tentando consolar a dor da outra.

- Sakura – ela disse, segurando minhas mãos – eu não sei se você sabe, mas... Meu filho te amava. Muito. E eu quero que saiba que nós também te amamos, e queremos que você siga em frente. Não fique se lamentando.

Tentei responder alguma coisa, mas não conseguia. Apenas balancei a cabeça e voltei a me sentar no banco. Senti Sasuke me abraçar, e deste modo, acabei me entregando. Enterrei meu rosto no seu peito e chorei. Inundei sua camisa preta, enquanto ele acariciava meus cabelos.

- Eu sinto muito – gemi, me recuperando um pouco – afinal, ele era seu irmão.

- Eu sempre vou sentir falta dele. – ele me respondeu, em voz baixa.

- Eu também – falei, voltando a encostar meu rosto em seu ombro.

- Está na hora – Sasuke me disse, depois do que pareceu ser uma eternidade. Me levantei, mal sentindo o chão sob meus pés. O carrinho que levava o caixão passou por mim, deixando para trás um leva aroma de rosas. Com a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Sasuke, o segui lentamente, vendo Fugaku auxiliando a esposa, que chorava inconsolavelmente pela morte do filho mais velho. Vacilante, andei pelo terreno irregular, até chegarmos na cripta, onde os funcionários descarregavam o carrinho. Estática, observei o caixão ser baixado até o fundo, e deslizado até a metade dele uma pesada tampa de mármore branco.

- Hoje, estamos aqui reunidos para nos despedirmos de uma pessoa justa, leal, que tinha bons conceitos... – ouvi um homem com uma coroinha na cabeça começar a dizer. Eram apenas palavras, que não faziam sentido algum. Ele estava morto. A palavra reverberava na minha cabeça como sinos em uma manhã de domingo. Acariciei a rosa vermelha que estava em minhas mãos. Não consegui me lembrar quem havia me dado.

-... E suas melhores lembranças ficarão gravadas pela família, amigos e todos que conheciam este nobre homem. Amém – o homem da coroinha falou, fazendo o sinal da cruz e fechando a bíblia que segurava. Encostei demoradamente meus lábios sobre a flor, e a depositei junto ao caixão, desviando o olhar rapidamente. Eu não conseguiria ficar ali por muito mais tempo. Estendi a mão para Sasuke, que a apertou com força, e me levou para seu carro. Meus movimentos eram frios, sem vida, como se todas as minhas forças tivessem ficado para trás. Nem percebi que havia chegado em casa, só quando Sasuke abriu minha porta é que vi que já havíamos andado. Sempre segurando minha mão, ele me guiou pela portaria, até o elevador, e finalmente entrei no meu apartamento. Tudo parecia em preto e branco. Nada existia. Me sentei no sofá, arrancando meus sapatos de salto dos pés. Tremendo, olhei para cima e vi Sasuke me estendendo um copo com água. Era exatamente o que eu precisava... Ele se sentou ao meu lado, em silencio. Encostei minha cabeça no seu colo, enquanto ele brincava com meu cabelo curto.

- Eu estava lembrando – ele sussurrou – do dia em que ele te pediu em namoro... Seu pai quase bateu nele...

Sorri, diante da lembrança cômica.

- Nós éramos pequenos – consegui responder – e meu pai achava uma péssima idéia eu namorar um cara 5 anos mais velho que eu...

- Sim... Sem falar que ele comprou a aliança com o dinheiro da minha mesada. – sorri novamente. Só o Sasuke mesmo para me fazer lembrar destas situações... Ouvi o barulho da porta, e minha mãe entrou, com o rosto vermelho.

- Sakura... Eu sei o quanto você o amava... deve ter sido para você como foi para mim quando eu perdi seu pai.

Não consegui pensar em nada para responder. Me levantei, falando:

- Eu vou tomar um banho...

Nem esperei a resposta da minha mãe. Entrei no banheiro, sentindo a água morna acariciar meu corpo, e todos os meus músculos se relaxarem. Terminei meu banho, peguei uma das camisas velhas do meu pai que me serviam de camisola e voltei para a sala.

- Cadê o Sasuke? – perguntei para minha mãe, que preparava alguma coisa na cozinha.

- Falou alguma coisa sobre ir ao joalheiro... Toma, eu fiz um chocolate quente pra você – ela me respondeu, enquanto me entregava uma caneca fumegante. Olhei para o líquido escuro, sem a mínima vontade de tomá-lo. Delicadamente, o depositei sobre a bancada e fui até meu quarto. A foto dele ainda estava em cima da escrivaninha... Peguei o porta-retratos, sentindo a aspereza da moldura, e o abracei, enquanto lutava contra as lágrimas que tinham voltado para meu rosto. Me deitei na cama, enquanto momentos voltavam para minha mente.

**~*Flash back on *~**

_- Qual você quer Itachi? – Naruto perguntou, encarando o amigo._

_- Consequência – ele disse, sorrindo. _

_- Fica com a Sakura – Naruto impôs, sem me olhar nos olhos. Em choque, vi Itachi se aproximando, levantando meu queixo delicadamente e tocando seus lábios nos meus._

**~* Flash back off *~**

Sorri, com a lembrança da época. Meu primeiro beijo... outra lembrança me atormentou.

**~* Flash back on again *~**

_- E ele beija tão bem – eu disse para o Sasuke, enquanto abraçava meu bichinho de pelúcia – foi mágico... _

_- E você está gostando dele? – Sasuke me perguntou, indiferente._

_- Sim..._

**~* Flash back off*~**

Dois meses depois dessa conversa secreta no meu quarto, Itachi finalmente realizou meu sonho...

**~* Flash back on *~**

_Abri a porta de casa, sonolenta. Tomei um susto quando vi Itachi com uma única rosa na mão, olhando para baixo._

_- Sakura – ele começou a dizer, encarando o chão – eu... eu queria te dizer... êquersaircomigo._

_- Que? – perguntei, vendo ele vermelho e arrastando o pé pelo chão._

_- É que eu te acho muito linda... E queria saber se você quer sair comigo – ele me pediu, estendendo a rosa que carregava. _

_- Pode ser – respondi, pegando a flor e perguntando - Quando?_

_- Bem, se você não tiver nada para fazer... Agora – ele me disse, parecendo um pouco mais calmo. Sorri, convidando-o para entrar e fui para o segundo andar colocar a rosa num vaso com água e trocar de roupa. Fomos caminhando até o parque das cerejeiras que era perto da minha casa, enquanto Itachi remexia o bolso da calça impaciente. _

_- Sakura, eu... – ele começou a dizer, mas parou subitamente, olhando por cima do meu ombro. Olhei para trás e vi Sasuke gesticulando para Itachi fazer alguma coisa que eu não consegui identificar. Não consegui pensar em nada, apenas senti Itachi segurar meu pulso, me virar e tascar aquele beijo. Fechei os olhos lentamente, enrolando meus dedos em seu cabelo macio. _

_- Eu não sabia direito como fazer isso – ele me disse, quando nos separamos em busca de ar – e tive que pedir ajuda pra outra pessoa – Itachi continuou, relanceando os olhos para Sasuke, que provavelmente ainda estava atrás de mim – Então se eu fizer errado não é culpa minha._

_Sorri, me perguntando o que será que ele iria fazer,e agradecendo mentalmente só ter contado que gostava dele para o Sasuke. Quando o vi se ajoelhar no chão e tirar do bolso uma pequena caixa vermelha, meu coração começou a disparar._

_- Quer namorar comigo? – Itachi a abriu, mostrando seu conteúdo: duas alianças prateadas, reluzentes no fundo negro da caixa. Tive que respirar fundo. O menino que eu gostava, me pedindo em namoro? _

_-Sim – consegui responder, enquanto ele colocava o anel no meu dedo. Ele se aproximou, me beijando mais uma vez. _

**~* Flash Back Off *~**

- Licença – ouvi uma voz na porta. Sasuke entrou, colocando a mão no bolso e tirando de lá a caixinha. Olhei para ele inquisitivamente, e ele apenas a abriu, mostrando as duas alianças – a minha e a do Itachi – soldadas juntas, para nunca mais se separarem.

- Como... Como você sabia que eu ia fazer isso? – perguntei, assustada por Sasuke ter praticamente 'lido' meus pensamentos.

- Eu só achei que você ia gostar – ele me respondeu, sentando-se do meu lado. Deitei novamente em seu colo, abraçando o porta-retratos com mais força. Agora eu tenho que seguir em frente.

***

- Um ano – eu disse, olhando para o calendário – tem exatamente um ano que ele se foi – surpresa, percebi que consegui terminar a frase, pois nenhuma das outras vezes que eu havia tentado eu tinha conseguido.

- Sim – Sasuke concordou - vamos?

- Onde? – perguntei surpresa.

- Eu esperava que você soubesse – ele me respondeu com a voz doce, me puxando pelas mãos. Em silencio descemos até a garagem, entramos no carro e ele manobrou rapidamente para chegarmos à rua.

O caminho até o parque foi rápido. Caminhando pelas ruas arborizadas, minhas mãos entrelaçadas com as do Sasuke , eu me sentia estranhamente completa. Como se... O momento fosse perfeito.

Virei à direita, me encaminhando para um banco, que eu considerava sagrado. Era ali que o Itachi tinha me pedido em namoro. Era ali que havíamos comemorado um ano juntos. Era ali que ele me disse pela primeira vez que me amava.

O banco se localizava entre duas cerejeiras, que nesta época do ano estavam floridas, colorindo o céu com um tom de rosa claro. Dois galhos se entrelaçavam por cima dele, formando um coração.

Expulsei um gato que estava embaixo do banco, e me sentei em um canto. Sasuke sentou-se ao meu lado, passando o braço sobre meu ombro. Era assim minha relação com ele... Não precisava de palavras, apenas um ficar na companhia do outro já era suficiente.

- Sakura! – ouvi me chamarem por perto. Virei a cabeça e vi Deidara, o antigo melhor amigo do Itachi. Levantei-me, cumprimentando ele com um beijo na bochecha. – A quanto tempo! - Ele exclamou, e eu concordei, sorrindo. Ele cumprimentou Sasuke, e pediu para conversar comigo em um sozinho. Estranhei, já que ele não era de segredos, mas concordei.

- Sakura... – ele começou, com um tom de voz que indicava que ele não sabia por onde começar a falar – Bom, você deve saber que o Itachi te amava.

- Sim – respondi, estranhando o comentário.

- Não me pergunte como, mas ele sabia que ia ter um acidente e que ele não ia resistir. E... Ele me pediu, no dia que ele morreu pra te entregar uma coisa. – Ele falou, puxando de dentro do bolso da calça jeans, um envelope amarelado – Eu nunca tive coragem de te entregar pelo conteúdo dela.

- O que...? – perguntei, mas Deidara já tinha se afastado, me deixando sozinha. Estranho da parte dele estar tão misterioso assim, normalmente ele é bem extrovertido. Voltei para o banco, e vi que Sasuke havia abandonado-o, e dormia tranquilamente no pé da árvore. Me sentei ao seu lado, e abri a tão misteriosa carta.

O papel recendia ao cheiro de hortelã. O cheiro do perfume do Sasuke... Que estranho. Me ajeitei no chão, e comecei a ler.

Querida Sakura,

Não sei como te dizer isto, mas posso começar falando que te amo. E que você sempre será a garota dos meus sonhos. Mas... Eu não sou o homem dos seus sonhos. E eu acho que por isso eu estou indo cometer esse ato tão covarde.

Durante toda minha vida, eu sempre te amei. Mas... Eu nunca sabia o que você queria, ou o que você gostava. Desde que nós ficamos pela primeira vez eu comecei a te observar, e as pessoas que te cercavam. Foi aí que eu percebi que não era o único que te amava. E que essa pessoa sempre esteve ao meu e ao seu lado. A pessoa que te amava desde antes de começarmos a namorar. A pessoa que me fez abrir os olhos e perceber quem você realmente era. A garota doce, alegre, meiga. Que me fez compreender a grandeza de um sorriso seu. Me ensinou a interpretar cada movimento, cada expressão. O seu melhor amigo.

E meu irmão.

Não vou negar que fiquei morrendo de ciúmes quando percebi. Fui correndo para casa, e o encontrei em seu quarto, fazendo uma coisa que eu só o vi fazer uma vez na vida. Chorando. Ele só me disse uma frase - Você é um sortudo. – Na hora não entendi, mas somente hoje, anos mais tarde, olhando para sua foto é que eu fui perceber o verdadeiro significado daquelas palavras. Realmente eu sou um sortudo. Tenho o amor correspondido. E agora percebo o que ele devia estar sentindo.

Eu não sabia o que eu podia fazer. Eu te amava, mas ele também. Foi Sasuke quem decidiu por mim – falou que ia me ajudar. Desse modo, eu acabei percebendo a grande amizade que eu tinha ao meu lado, porque ele me ajudou a ficar com a menina que nós dois amávamos.

Só que o amor que eu passei a sentir por você depois que o Sasuke me disse que você gostava de mim passou a ser grande demais, e quando isso ocorreu, eu só conseguia pensar em fazer tudo pra ficar com você.

Hoje eu percebo o tamanho do meu egoísmo, e quero retribuir esse gesto que Sasuke fez por mim, apenas te falando que existe uma pessoa que também te ama o tanto que eu te amo. Ele é... Completamente cego, louco, apaixonado por você.

Eu pensava que você me amava pelo o que eu era, mas quando percebi que você me admirava pelos meus gestos me preocupei. Todos os meus gestos quem me ensinou foi o Sasuke. Você não pode imaginar a dor que é saber que uma pessoa que você realmente ama só gosta de você pelos atos que não são seus.

Eu tentava ignorar, mas cada vez mais eu percebia que tudo o que você amava em mim eram os atos que o Sasuke tinha me ensinado. Ele que me mostrou como interpretar cada expressão, saber o que você queria, o modo como você era diferente das outras. Como você prefere uma única flor à um buque inteiro, uma simples palavra em vez de um poema, um sorriso em vez de um presente.

E esse egoísmo que eu cometi está me matando. Porque agora eu sei que você realmente ama o Sasuke – não a mim. Mesmo que você não saiba. Eu só quero que saiba que eu te amo. E por isso estou fazendo isso. Pra te deixar perceber quem você realmente ama.

Eu não posso mais viver desse jeito. Só saiba que o Sasuke é provavelmente o único que sente por você um amor tão forte quanto eu sinto. Não sei dizer se dói para você como dói para eu pedir que você fique com outro. Mas tem que ser assim.

Apenas siga em frente e seja feliz. É o meu último desejo.

Da pessoa que eternamente te amará

Uchiha Itachi

A verdade me atingiu com uma força inacreditável. Todos esses anos... Eu amava na verdade o Sasuke em vez do Itachi. Eu sempre estive errada. Olhei para minha esquerda, vendo Sasuke dormindo tão tranquilamente. Passei a mão pelo seu cabelo, todo bagunçado.

Me aproximei do seu rosto. Vi suas pálpebras se mexerem levemente, provavelmente estava acordado. Uma cena me veio na cabeça, de quando tínhamos uns cinco anos.

_Estávamos no parque, perto da lagoa. Sasuke se aproximou de mim, me deu um beijo na testa e disse: "Você é minha melhor amiga"  
_

Ver ele tão perto assim me lembrou esse momento. Só que era a minha vez de beijá-lo. E não foi na testa não.

-.-

Quem não deixar review pega bicho-de-pé :B


End file.
